Bad Girls Do it Well?
by She Who Walks With Death
Summary: Left powerless and blocked from his home, Naruto made a living for himself in the country of Japan. But the Gods aren't done with him yet. Thrown into a supernatural battle between female warriors called "Kämpfer", Naruto is once again forced to either sink or swim. Making new friends, allies, and enemies; Naruto has a new dream: To break the cruel fate of awaiting all Kämpfer!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Kämpfer. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Toshihiko Tsukiji respectively. I'm borrowing their works, not with the intention of making a profit, but in order to entertain the few individuals who actually read my attempts at storytelling.

**Pairing(s):** (Eventual) Natsuru Senō/Akane Mishima is the only true pairing at the moment. Naruto's pairing is still debatable as of right now, though Shizuku Sangō seems to have this contest in the bag so far. We'll see.

**Author's Note:** So I have recently watched Kämpfer and was suddenly struck with inspiration for a crossover with it and Naruto. I had read the few that are there and sadly found myself a bit disappointed. Especially with one that just had Naruto replacing the main guy (Natsuru), yet even despite everything he went through he was still acting the same way the latter male did. If I wanted to know what the main guy did, I would watch the actual series. In the end, I decided that I might as well go for my own take of what would happen if these two series were crossed over.

* * *

_**Bad Girls Do It Well?**_

**Prologue: A Savior's Sacrifice**

* * *

He had given up everything in order to make sure that his precious people had a peaceful future.

He lost the immense pool of chakra that he had become known for, and with that lost every Jutsu that he had learned since he first thought of being a ninja. With the loss of his chakra, rendering him pretty much as weak as a civilian (besides his stronger body and the Taijutsu style that was pretty much beaten into his body), he had also given up something that for a split second he had regretted.

Uzumaki Naruto had given up his dream of becoming Hokage.

Clenching the strap of his bag in a tight fist, sapphire blue stared up at the Hokage mountains solemnly.

The former Konoha shinobi was trying to imprint this picture of his village into his mind, because this would be the last time he would ever see it. Due to his sacrifice, he was ensuring that his friends as well as everyone else he has come to cherish during the war against Akatsuki would be getting a future filled with never-ending peace. Today he was going to leave the Elemental Continents behind forever. As this were the terms agreed upon between him, the Rikudō Sennin and the Jūbi.

Spiky golden blond hair swayed along with the breeze, which carried several loose leaves from the trees of the village that he knew would be his one true home. Tilting his head back, he inhaled deeply through his nose and closed his eyes as he allowed himself to soak in the warmth that seemed to emanate from the village.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye Konoha…but I won't ever forget this place, the good or bad…I'll cherish every memory." Naruto muttered wistfully.

Opening his eyes, he turned his back upon the village from his perch on top of the building that he had stayed in for most of his life. Without another glance, he hopped from roof to roof till he jumped over the wall. Dropping to the ground outside of the village, he continued to walk down the beaten path into the world outside of the village's walls when a single tear slipped down his cheek. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the despair that threatened to well up inside of him and continued to move forward. There was no turning back now, and he knew this.

As he said long before, he was not one to ever go back on his word, because that was his shinobi way.

While he wasn't a shinobi any longer, he would always keep that mantra as a principle for his life choices.

Just as he took another step, the doors of the village slammed open.

"NARUTO!" a loud cry pierced through the silence and reached his ears. Coming to a halt, he stiffened at the voices that called out to him. Very slowly, he turned to look over his shoulder and the sight that met his eyes caused some more tears to well up.

Standing there was all of his friends, comrades, practically the whole village. Everyone's eyes were filled with tears and hurt, as well as gratefulness.

One person in particular captured his attention, and that was his teammate Haruno Sakura.

Her leaf green eyes were brimming with tears, and her beautiful pink tresses were loose and laid about her shoulders. During the time when the Chūnin mentioned to him that she was growing her hair back out, he had been so happy. After all, it was her hair that had captured his attention all those years ago. Naruto, being in love with her as long as he has, could honestly say that he was privileged enough to watch her blossom into the beautiful young woman that he always believed she would become.

It was strange to think that once she couldn't stand the sight of him, when now she looked like there was nothing more she would want to do other than have him there with her. But they both knew it would never happen, he even more so. For a moment, it seemed like she was going to say something. Probably once more plead with him to change his mind, as she and the others had done many times after he had informed them of the deal he had made. But something stopped her, and for that he was grateful.

Naruto already had to hold a firm control over his fear and apprehension over whether he could truly go through with this, and he knew that if Sakura had asked him once more…he would've truly contemplated on reneging on his half of the deal. Instead of that, a tragically beautiful smile bloomed on her face.

"Thank you Naruto, thank you for everything you've done, for everything you're doing – I…I wish you happiness." Sakura declared, tears streaming down her face. The others followed her lead as they all bowed towards him, and repeated her words. The chorus of voices made him feel as if his heart was about to soar out of his chest. Wide blue eyes began to burn from the tears that sprung up from the pure amount of emotion that welled up from within him. Closing his eyes, he allowed the tears to fall down his face as he for once allowed himself to truly smile. Unknown to him it was the greatest gift that they could've asked for.

"Thank you…thank you, I'll remember you…all of you." they chorused as one.

Right there before their eyes, the citizens of Konoha could only watch as Naruto slowly disappeared in a burst of orange lights that swirled up into the sky. Hovering up above the scene, the phantoms of the Rikudō Sennin and the Jūbi looked at each other contently. It was this day that marked once warring shinobi continents to a never-ending time of peace. Due to the sacrifice of one young man, the dream of so many was fulfilled.

"But Naruto-kun's journey doesn't end here, no there is still much in store for him…To reward him for his sacrifice, I will guide him to where he will find true happiness." The Rikudō Sennin commented with a kind smile on his face. For a moment, the Jūbi only stared at the man standing next to it before the lid of its one eye fell to half-mast.

"This _where_ in question doesn't happen to be that particular world you've been watching recently is it?" the Jūbi inquired.

Stiffening the Sage of Six Paths rubbed the back of his neck, "I have no idea what you're talking about…oh well I think it's time for us to go!" guffawed nervously.

Disappearing before the ten-tailed beast could further interrogate him; the behemoth creature mentally shook its head. All it could do was hope that the former Jinchūriki was up for whatever the Sage had planned for him.

'_Because if I know him half as well as I think I do, then Naruto-kun is going to be in for some trouble." _The ten-tailed beast chuckled before it too disappeared.

* * *

**End of Prologue!**

* * *

Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter!

I had planned for it to be much longer than this, and actually show the interaction between Naruto, the Rikudō Sennin and the Jūbi, but it just didn't seem to flow right. This version came out a whole lot better, and I've decided to save the actual scene of the deal and agreement for a later chapter. Hopefully you'll stick around to see that, and were satisfied by what you've read in this one. That or looking forward to one day read about the mentioned deal at a later time. Either way would be fine with me honestly.

I am so sorry about _**Maelstrom of the Dead**_, and I'm working on it I swear! I haven't abandoned it or anything, just things are going extra slow for me because I'm not trying to go down the same path as others have. Unfortunately, it is pretty hard to resist going the easy way with the fic and following the trend. Luckily (or unluckily depending on how you look at it) for you, I'm not going to do that. But I'll try my best to have the next chapter of that out as soon as I can, until then fight on! (sorry a little loopy due to the painkillers I'm under)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Kämpfer. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Toshihiko Tsukiji respectively. I'm borrowing their works, not with the intention of making a profit, but in order to entertain the few individuals who actually read my attempts at storytelling.

**Pairing(s):** (Eventual) Natsuru Senō/Akane Mishima is the only true pairing at the moment. Naruto's pairing is still debatable as of right now, though Shizuku Sangō seems to have this contest in the bag so far. We'll see.

**Author's Note:** Well here we are folks, the first official chapter of this series. I have worked hard on this, so I hope that you all will enjoy it. Oh, also Naruto shall not be replacing Natsuru, sorry if people got that impression. Natsuru is still the "main character"; this story is just focusing more on the changes that Naruto's presence will bring. Okay everyone, let's go ahead and get on with this!

* * *

_**Bad Girls Do It Well?**_

**Chapter One: A Mysterious Transformation**

* * *

Jumping high into the air, Naruto lifted a hand and conjured a ball of wind. Twirling in order to dodge the flying blades coming in his direction, he swung out his arm causing the wind to disrupt the path of his opponent's weapons with ease. Feeling a presence behind him, he glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the smirk being sent his way. Returning the smirk with a grin of his own, he leaned out of the way and allowed himself to fall back towards the roof of a nearby building.

Landing on his feet with the fluid grace earned from his years as a shinobi, the blonde grasped his loose knee-length tresses and inspected them with a gleam of interest apparent in his sharp blue eyes. Hearing his opponent land on the roof gently as well, he tilted his head to the side and chuckled.

"Well, color me impressed…despite everything I try to do you seem to find me every night for these little moonlight jaunts of ours." He joked humorlessly as his narrowed eyes rested on his opponent. Releasing the golden locks from his grasp, he then brushed them behind his back with a sigh. Crossing his arms underneath his generous bosom, the whisker-cheek blonde stepped fully into the moonlight revealing his form. Any male, whom caught sight of him, would've undoubtedly fallen into coma from the inhuman amount of blood that would've lost. Instead of the hero of the Elemental Nations, Naruto stood in all his glory in his Sexy-No-Jutsu form…well sort of.

His hair fluttered about on the night breeze, glistening underneath the gentle light of the moon. Blue eyes were brimming with the determination that Naruto was known for. His tan skin held a gentle glow, which would cause any man to desire to touch it. There he stood disguised in the voluptuous figure of his Sexy-No-Jutsu form, though instead of being naked, he was clothed in a black and orange school girl uniform. With every breeze, the edges of his skirt would give teasing glimpses of white and orange striped panties.

Frowning, the man turned woman glared over at his attacker.

"What do you want with me?" He inquired bluntly, showing that he wasn't in the mood for any games.

Getting this, his opponent was revealed as she stepped out into the moonlight. Long raven-black hair fell to her thighs, while her pale face was framed by her Hime-style cut bangs. Indigo eyes watched him with interest, as she too crossed her arms underneath her chest, prompting him to look at it. She was pretty, he had no problems admitting it. Her slender build belied the obvious strength she had displayed this far. His opponent was beautiful, he would admit that, but it wouldn't keep him from accomplishing his goal.

'_Not to mention that I'm going to have to do some reconnaissance, this girl is wearing the girl's uniform from my school…' _Naruto mused while making sure to keep his eyes on her for any sudden moves. It was something else that he had noticed after his first encounter with this girl. She, like those two other girls he had witnessed fighting the other night (well one was running away if he wasn't mistaken) were also wearing the girls' uniform for his school.

'_But now that I think about it…the one with the blue hair looked like a certain classmate of mine…' _Naruto thought as his mind wandered back towards the girl, who his partner had been chasing the other night and how similar he looked to someone from his class...

Shaking his head slightly, he threw the thought out of his mind. There wasn't any way that _**that**_ guy would become involved in all this. He was too busy mooning over that one girl to get caught up in all this

Tensing suddenly at the clanking of chains, Naruto managed to flip out of the way just in time to avoid the three-pronged knife that embedded itself into spot he once occupied. Landing into a crouch, ready to spring at any moment, he waited until the girl hopped up to pull her weapon from out of the roof. With the flick of her wrist, the knife dislodged itself and came back to her. Catching it in her hand, the girl chuckled.

"I'm a little hurt that you find me so harmless that you would lose yourself in your thoughts, it's seems that I'll have to rectify that." She jeered, while her smirked deepened much to Naruto's irritation. He has really let himself grow a tad bit careless when dealing with this girl, but he knew that it would take someone a lot more powerful than her to even challenge him in a fight.

Once again, she launched the knife towards Naruto prompting him to bring up his hand to summon the wind. Dust blew up from the roof and obscured the raven-haired young woman's vision. It was only when the dust cleared that her eyes narrowed in wariness. Wrenching her weapon back, she stood ready for an attack to come out of nowhere but soon it became obvious that her prey had once more escaped her. Sighing, she allowed her body to relax as she stood to her full height. Running her hand through her hair, the silver underside gleamed before turning back into the same color as the rest of her hair. Tilting her head to the side, she smirked.

"Fascinating…you have once again slipped through my hands, well I guess that ends it for tonight, but know I won't allow you to escape again." She hummed, her eyes gleaming with an almost primal excitement. Turning on the ball of her foot, she jumped up into the air and across the rooftops of the surrounding buildings into the distance. Moments later on the side of a building near them, a reddish-brown sheet was pulled away to reveal Naruto's relieved form. Wrapping the camouflage sheet around his arm, the busty blonde sighed.

"Well it looked like she's given up for the night…being able to sense other Kämpfer is both a plus and a pain in the ass." He mumbled while tucking the camouflage under his arm. Releasing the pulse of wind he was using to keep himself hovering in the air, he dropped down into the alleyway below like a cat, startling a bum that was lying against a wall drinking some booze. Blue eyes fell onto the man as an apologetic smile bloomed on the blonde's attractive face.

"Sorry about disturbing you old man!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. Dashing down the alleyway and out of sight, Naruto didn't see as the bum looked from the direction he disappeared and the bottle in his hand. Turning his gaze to the bottle in his hand, he shook his head before throwing the bottle to the side as he grumbled.

"I really need to stop drinking." He emitted, before getting up and walking out of the alleyway.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, wake up~" a sultry voice filtered into Naruto's ear.

Grumbling in displeasure at the prodding in his side, Naruto shook his head as he pressed his face further into his fluffy fishcake-shaped pillow. But no matter what he did, the prodding continued until he swatted at the offender of his dreams with a hand. "Leave…me…five…more…minutes…" He grumbled as yawned, flipped himself over, and hunched his shoulders while snuggling deeper into his comforter. A moment passed before the blond leapt up with a yelp as something dropped down on his side harshly. Jumping up from his bed, and whipping out a kunai faster than the blink of an eye, he landed in a crouch on the floor. Narrowed blue eyes darted around the room for the one who dared to interrupt his sleep, but after not seeing or sensing anyone around he relaxed. It was only when he heard a familiar sultry chuckle that he realized what happened.

Quickly placing down the kunai on the bed, he rested his chin on the back of his hands and pouted as he watched the laughing stuffed animal on his bed.

"Tōshō-hime! Why would you wake me up?" Naruto whined, and peered down at the small plush toy with watery blue eyes.

Stifling chuckles behind a dark blue paw, the plush Kitsune plush toy just stared at him with shiny black beaded eyes. Lifting both of its 'ice'-covered paws as it shrugged, the plush toy the pointed one of its paws in Naruto's direction.

"It is almost time for you to be making your way to school Naruto-kun, and there is no way that I'm going to allow you to miss another day of school." 'Tōshō' stated quite frankly, not seeming to take notice of his attempt at puppy dog eyes.

Groaning, Naruto folded his hands on his head as he rested his chin on the bed. His watery blue eyes stared pleadingly at the toy that had been gifted to him not long ago, but when she didn't cave in his eyes miraculously dried up.

"But Tōshō-hime, I'm tired! I had to deal with that red Kämpfer again last night and only got back in early this morning." He complained with a huff when it was clear the plush toy wasn't falling for his act. The plush toy in question shook its head and shrugged again, "Regardless, you will have to deal with it and go to school…that last test score you had from your history class was horrifying and I will not allow my charge to be seen as an idiot by the enemy." She responded.

Naruto only grumbled some more as he stood up to his full height and scratched the back of his head with a scowl.

"Fine, I'll go get ready and attend school…I got to get last week's notes from Natsuru anyway." Naruto conceded in defeat, and hopped out of his bed. Walking over to the door leading out of his room, he stuck his tongue back out at the plush toy when it chuckled once more. Frozen-to-Death Fox brought a paw up towards its unmoving lips as it turned to gaze out of the window with a sigh.

"My charge is such a silly boy, and things are only going to get more interesting from here on out." Tōshō purred, as she chuckled at the way the boy tried to break her down with his puppy eyes. Hopping down from the bed, it slowly made its way out of the room and into the living. Hopping up onto the couch in front of the TV, it turned on the TV with the remote that was next to it. Pressing the right buttons, the toy plush crowed in joy when it saw what was on the screen.

"Ah, I've been waiting to watch the next episode of _Ikkitōsen_!" The plush toy crowed in joy, as she then began watching the latest aired episode of her favorite anime.

In the bathroom, Naruto was standing under the heavy spray of almost scolding hot water. With closed eyes, he worked the shampoo in his hands into his drooping locks. Sighing, the blond thought over his current predicament. It hadn't been more than a year since he arrived in this town, and somehow he had found himself being drawn into trouble. After arriving in Japan, and managing to acquire an identity and getting into the closest high school, he had thrust himself into his new life.

Dunking his head underneath the water to rinse the suds from his hair, Naruto pulled back and shook his head. Grabbing the soap near him, he began washing himself. His school was a bit away from his apartment, and taking the bus would be the lazier choice. The other being him taking the rooftop highway to the school, which is his usual choice. After rinsing himself off, he shut off the water and grabbed a towel that was hanging over the curtain rod. Wrapping it around his waist, the former shinobi pushed the curtain to the side and stepped out of the shower onto the mat on his bathroom floor. Grabbing another smaller towel, Naruto rubbed his hair for a few moments. Pulling the towel away, he shook his head before putting the towel around his neck.

"Yeah I'll just take the rooftops…" he muttered, making his way over to the closed door. Opening it, he looked down the hallway into the living room and saw that his plush companion's attention was glued to the TV. Stepping out into the hallway, he made his way over to his room in order to get dressed. Stepping in his room, he reached over towards his dresser drawer just as his a familiar sound broke the pleasant silence in his room.

_**We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oi Oi Oi Oh! Just go my way!**_

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)

Jumping over towards his cellphone that rested on the small table by his bed, Naruto glanced at the caller ID before flipping open the phone and pressed it his ears without pause. He grinned so brightly that he managed to brighten up the orange-themed room around him even more than it already was.

"Good morning Akane-chan! How are you?" The blond sang out cheerfully.

Waiting for a few seconds as the girl on the other end greeted him back, Naruto couldn't help the fondness that he felt for he shy girl who reminded him so much of a certain shy Hyūga from his homeland. He had no idea what about himself that attracted the shy type of girl, but he could remember the day the girl had confessed to him. The two of them had duties within the Library, and so they had worked together many times before. It was during one of the days that they had stayed after school that the girl finally seemed to gather the courage to confess her feelings to him. Unfortunately...

"_I'm flattered really Akane-chan, but sadly I can't return your feelings…there is someone that I'm in love with and I'm not sure I'll ever be ready to move on."_

The girl had been disappointed but understood his feelings, and over the year they had managed to work past it. Now the two of them acted more like siblings than anything else, and it their sibling relationship only became stronger with the recent situation. Moving his hand slightly, the blue bracelet around his wrist rattled slightly with the movement. Behind him, the door to his room opened just as his eyes narrowed at the news he was being told.

"There is another Kämpfer in the area? Do you know the color of the bracelet?" He asked, and his lips thinned into a straight line as she continued talking.

Remaining silent as other continued, he glanced over at the clock on the wall and noticed the time.

'_Well it seems like the bus will be the only option with this other Kämpfer entering the field…at least until we've gained Intel on which color their bracelet is.'_ Naruto decided, and made a mental note to get on that as soon as he was able.

Yes, that had been something else that had happened to Naruto ever since he had come to this town.

Sometime after he had begun attending Seitetsu Gakuin High School, he had found the Frozen-to-Death Fox from the Entrails Animal series in his locker. The note left with it had stated it was a welcoming gift, and he had been extremely suspicious of it. Not many people had the ability to get into the lockers of other students, and so that was a reason that Naruto hadn't bothered to place any extra precautions in place. As the only thing in it were his text books.

It was after he had taken the plush doll home that he had woken up in the middle of the night irrevocably changed.

Having created the fabled _Oiroke no Jutsu_ or _Sexy no Jutsu_, he wasn't a stranger to the female form. So he hadn't been that shocked when he sleepily got up to discover that he had swapped genders in his sleep…well that was until his sleepy mind had caught onto the fact that his access to that Jutsu along with any others was cut off the moment he left the Elemental Continents. That was also the first time he had officially "met" Frozen-to-Death Fox, who has become a very important part of his life after being thrust into this bizarre battle between magical girls. Oh, and after being forced to becoming a girl himself in order for him to participate. Even now he could remember the exact words that the blue plush toy's words.

"_Uzumaki-kun, you have been chosen. You have been chosen as that which exists to fight…a Kämpfer!" Tōshō laughed as she took in the dumbfounded look on his face._

Sighing, Naruto grinned as he remembered the resulting tantrum he had thrown after being told that he was being forced to participate in a supernatural battle royale for a lack of better words.

"_**Are you even listening to me you air-headed** **bastard?**"_ A hiss broke his train of thought.

Blinking at the sudden change of voice, a smirk slithered onto his face as he managed to stop the brief flashing light of his bracelet. "Hmm, it seems like you're pretty pumped about this Akane-_san_…don't worry I was listening, but I would advise against attacking this one for now…at least until we find out the color of her bracelet." He retorted plainly.

A snort came from the other end of the line before the girl continued.

"_**Of course you would say that, but I think it's better to get rid of the new threat and so I'm moving** **in.**"_ The girl snorted before hanging up on him without waiting for another word.

Naruto brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he pulled his phone away from his ear and closed down the top. There was no reasoning with Akane-san. At least with Akane-chan, she would listen to his advice. Out of the two, it was obvious that Naruto had the most experience. One, he had been chosen as a Kämpfer before the shy girl and second just because he had no access to Jutsu didn't mean he wasn't physically above others in this world.

"Naruto-kun." a voice once again halted his train of thought. Looking over his shoulder, blue eyes landed on the solemn looking (a bit creepy since it was a plush toy) fox standing near his door. Placing the phone down, he quickly got dressed and scratched the back of his head.

"I know…I know…I planned on going after her." He assured her, as he turned towards the open window.

Nodding, the plush raised a paw up at him imperiously.

"It seems like we'll need to establish our game plan since that idiot Seppuku Bunny can't seem to get discretion through its Kämpfers head. Bring them here after school!" She demanded imperiously, and Naruto only shrugged with a grin as he crowed, "As you wish Tōshō-hime…and if I can manage it, I will bring this new Kämpfer as a special present."

Turning his head towards the window, Naruto's eyes narrowed as he brought his wrist with the bracelet up in front of his face.

"Change" He drawled, and immediately the bracelet was engulfed in a bright glow. Naruto closed his eyes as his body was obscured by a flash of orange light. The light then died, and in Naruto's place stood the blonde bombshell that had taken down perverts without fail back in the Elemental Nations. Long blonde hair flared out behind him on a non-existent breeze as he opened the window. The orange skirt that ended at his mid-thigh fluttered about and sometimes shows a bit of his orange and white striped panties.

Jumping out of the window, Naruto quickly gained control of the air around his body to hover in the air. Waving back at the stuffed animal, Naruto winked.

"See you later Tōshō-hime!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned back to face the window. Sliding the window closed, Naruto then took off into the sky in the direction that his friend and fellow Blue Kämpfer was sure to be. The two of them had no idea of what exactly this Kämpfer is capable of, and until they did they would have to be cautious. And knowing how hot-headed Akane-san was, he knew that this wasn't going to be given the amount of time he wanted to scope this new Kämpfer out.

It didn't take long to find his friend, after all the noticeable amount of destruction the other Kämpfer left in her wake would be noticeable to anyone with a pair of eyes and had two brain cells to rub together. Hovering around in the air, Naruto looked around at the bullet holes that littered the ground before turning in the direction a scream came from. Picking up the pace, Naruto came just in time to watch a fireball hurtling towards his teammate.

Narrowing his eyes he shot forward just in time to throw a large gust of wind up to snuff out the flames. A gasp of shock came from the blue-haired female, whom had fired the fireball towards his fellow blue Kämpfer. As the dust cleared, Naruto stood before Akane-san's sitting form. Chuckling at the looks of awe coming from the bluenette and the brunette slightly behind her (who was very familiar), he took a step towards them and brushed his hair over his shoulders with a flick of his wrist. Crossing his arms underneath his ample chest as he came to a halt a few steps away from them, he sent a small apologetic smile towards the Kämpfer.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I can't very well allow my friend to be taken out of the game so early." He declared, losing the smile that had been on his face.

Gaping quite unattractively, the blue-haired girl pointed at him with shock clear on her pretty (and familiar face).

"Y-You're friends with her?!" The Kämpfer interjected in shock.

Sending the other Kämpfer a smile, he locked sapphire blue eyes with sky blue. Nodding, he placed the other hand gently against his chest, bringing the attention of the two other girls to her impressive bust. "I apologize for the trouble she has caused you, but we don't have the time to continue this conversation at the moment." He apologized while giving the two a slight bow.

Reaching back into the nape of his neck, Naruto pulled out two black balls before giving them his signature foxlike grin. "But I'm sure that we'll be meeting again soon enough, so look forward to that." He chuckled in amusement at the realization that began to appear in their eyes at the sight of the small balls. Before the other Kämpfer could stop him, he threw down the balls and black smoke engulfed the area. Naruto reached over and grabbed his gob smacked friend and took off into the air. The redhead glared up at him as they broke through the dark cloud of smoke and took off in the direction of the school.

"I'm not going to thank you! You should've finished her off instead of being a coward!" Akane screamed in anger, while hitting the woman/man that was carrying her away from her chosen opponent.

Frowning, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He inquired, his eyes narrowed and a scowl forming on his face. For a split second Naruto loosened his grip on his friend, and almost laughed at the panic that plastered itself across the gun-toting Kämpfer's face. The red-haired Kämpfer tightened her grip around his wrists as tears formed in her eyes.

"FINE! I'LL DO IT! THANK YOU! DON'T DROP ME YOU BASTARD!" She pleaded, though she didn't sound at all sorry.

Chuckling slowly, Naruto grinned sadistically much to the other Kämpfer's dread.

"Such language, I don't think you've learned your lesson Akane-san! So I'll be taking you for a ride you won't forget any time soon!" He lilted happily as he decided to increase his speed. Tightening his grip on the other, he blasted the both of them forward with the air behind him. His carefree chuckles echoed through the air along with her screams.

Yep, the morning was starting off amusing enough.

Like it has been ever since he had discovered his power gifted to him as a Kämpfer.

He, Uzumaki Naruto, was a Zauber type Kämpfer, who wields the element of Wind.

Thinking back to the other Kämpfer, who was also a Zauber type but wielded fire; the opposite of his element. The former shinobi couldn't help the excitement coursed through his veins.

"Let the games begin~"

* * *

**End of Chapter One!**

Yes! I am finally done with this! Hopefully it will satisfy you guys while I work on the next chapter of _Black Feathers_ and _Death + Vampire_! In the next chapter will be the encounter between Naruto, Akane, and Natsuru as well as the first assault from a certain chain wielding Kämpfer. I had been trudging through this due to hitting writer's block, and dealing with the last few assignments from my classes.

This is the unbeta-ed version of this chapter, and so I ask that you bear with me on the various spelling and grammar mistake you may well find. It will be gone as soon as I'm able to send this to my beta and then get it back.

Like stated before I am not abandoning anything, just had a large writer's block that I'm still slowly trying to get over. But I'll continue to fight on so don't worry!


End file.
